bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flu-ouise
What do you think the episode's gonna be about? Motleycat74 (talk) 21:00, April 15, 2016 (UTC) What do you think the episode's gonna be about? Motleycat74 (talk) 21:01, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Louise goes on a cough syrup bender? DizzyDog (talk) 22:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Why do you think that when this episode has "flu" in the title?Motleycat74 (talk) 22:58, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Or maybe Louise becomes delirious from having the flu? DizzyDog (talk) 23:09, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess that could work. Besides, the script cover makes the episode look quite sinister. Motleycat74 (talk) 00:50, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Do you think there'll be vomit? If not, I'm out. Anyways, really excited for the episode; hope it comes on Comedy Central UK! Motleycat74 (talk) 15:11, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Finally, the plot has been revealed! "Louise has the flu." Let's just hope it's very interesting and there's vomit.:D Much too excited for this episode! Motleycat74 (talk) 18:25, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, it was tweeted five months ago by director Tyree Dillihay, I only stumbled across it today. DizzyDog (talk) 17:35, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, that explains it. :/ Still excited though! Motleycat74 (talk) 18:25, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, here's an ideas for this episode; *I think the opening scene should have Louise feeling hot during class, when suddenly she feels like throwing up, and says, "Um... I- I think I'm gonna be sick, can I be excused?" *I believe there should be a scene where Gene comes in the living room (where Louise is shivering on the couch wrapped up in a blanket) and says, "Um, Dad? I think there's something wrong with Tina." Okay, let's just skip to the good bit. We see Tina groaning and holding her stomach when Bob comes in... This is starting to seem like a reference to Parenthood. Anyways, Bob asks, "Feeling a little under the weather?" Tina nods and suddenly her cheeks bulge as she covers her mouth and Bob says, "Oh, my God. You feel like you're gonna throw up?" Tina, still struggling to hold back her vomit, says in a muffled tone, "Okay..." and tosses her cookies all over Bob. *We should have a scene where Linda gives Louise and Tina noise-cancelling headphones, but it all goes awry and instead, all they hear in their sleep is their stomachs growling. *I think Linda should be affected by the flu too, during the same scene with the headphones. That all for now, I'm currently still working on this list, and I could be happy if you shared me a few ideas of your own. Motleycat74 (talk) 21:49, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, I hope for some sneak peeks coming soon. Motleycat74 (talk) 22:18, June 10, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: I just viewed a clip from the episode, and believe it or not, I enjoyed it. What do you think will happen? View the clip for yourself and think about it. Motleycat74 (talk) 11:09, July 23, 2016 (UTC)